


The World We Saved, The Time We Lost

by madness90901



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness90901/pseuds/madness90901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max chose to save her hometown. Max is trying to deal with her life, but the universe has other plans. Max must make another choice. What will she choice and what will happen with the choice she makes. Dual Plots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Max's Diary

Promise me Super Max

Never forget me

Promise

Max sits on the bench at the lighthouse. She starts to read her diary. She needed to know what Auto Max has been up to the past week. Since the week she remembers never happened. 

Oct 06  
Nathan Prescott shot a girl today. I was only a couple of feet away. I don’t remember the actual shooting. Chalk it up to trauma. Principal Wells was the first one to enter the bathroom, followed by Samuel and Officer Madsen. Madsen quickly pinned Nathan to the floor while Wells was on the phone with 911. Samuel backed out of the bathroom. He seemed to be slightly unsure what he could do. After Madsen handcuffed Nathan, he looked over at the girl that was on the ground lifeless. Madsen recognized who it was, he yelled “Chloe!” At the point I actually really looked at the girl. I screamed at that point, realized that it was my best friend from 5 years ago. Madsen being startled by the scream and looked in my direction, he got up and walked over to me. Asked why I was there, I told him I was here before Nathan and Chloe had come in, to freshen up. Then that I saw a butterfly enter through the window and I went to snap a picture of it as it landed on a bucket in the corner. I heard Nathan come in and he seemed upset about something as he talked to himself and then Chloe came in and things got worse from there. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I told him. He just wrapped his arms around me and escorted me out of the bathroom and to Principal Wells. Wells brought me to his office as the hallway was getting increasing crowded, from students and the now arriving police and medical staff. He told me to wait there and that an officer would be here to take my statement.

 

I couldn’t help to think about Joyce, how she is going to take this news. First she loses her husband five years ago and now Chloe. Another thought came to mind, I should be there when the news is broken to her. I want her to know I’m there for her. A few more minutes and an officer came and wrote down what I said. After the report, I asked if I could go along with whoever was going to tell Joyce Price about this. The officer informed me that Madsen was married to Joyce actually. Wowzers! Good for her on moving on with her life after William. The officer left and Madsen came in, he said that it was alright if I tagged along since I had known Joyce before.

Same old house, looks like it never got a full paint job, Sad. We pull up to the garage door and I look over at David, his eyes were really starting to water. I reached over to him and patted him on the shoulder. “We can tell her together”, he looked at me and nodded. He exited the car and I followed suit. As we reach the front door, it started raining. Seems fitting for what we were about to do.

The few hours after entering the Price home, were awful. Joyce was so happy to see me. Then that smile faded quick when she realized that David was there too. We sat at the dining table and went over what had happened. Joyce’s face went pale and she fainted at the mention that Chloe was now dead too. David and I rushed to where she was lying. David picked her up and brought her upstairs. I started to follow but decided against it. I went back to the dining table. I waited there for a few hours. David finally came back down and sorry for just leaving me down here and I could have come up. I asked how Joyce was doing now, he said she was only a little better but she inquired if I could come up. I nodded and headed for the stairs.

Joyce cried and I hugged her. I felt so bad for her. She lost 2 members of her family. After what seemed like a good couple of hours, she realized it was getting pretty late. She asked me to get David; I got up and went in search of him, found him in the garage, looking at a car that was in there. He heard me come into the garage and turned to me. I told him that Joyce was asking for him. He nodded and went to Joyce, only to come back and tell me Joyce had asked him to give me a ride back to Blackwell. I nodded and looked at my phone for the first time today. It had gotten blown up, and I saw the time, so late. I nodded, made a quick stop upstairs and said goodbye to Joyce and that I would be back every day to check on her, then I followed David out to the car and we left. The trip back to Blackwell was very quiet. I couldn’t help but hug David, just felt like the right thing to do. I exited the car and tried to make my way as quick and quiet as possible to my dorm room. I don’t know if I could have handled anyone in person right now. I scanned through all the messages left on my phone, Kate, Warren, Dana, Alyssa, and to my surprise, Victoria. I was half tempted to reply to her. Instead I decide to try to sleep.

Oct 07  
Woke up from a nightmare last night, it was about Nathan shooting Chloe and then noticed I was in the bathroom and turned the gun on me. As he pulled the trigger I saw a flash and woke up sweating. I looked at my phone again and read some of the texts, first person I read was Kate’s.

Kate: What happened? Someone got shot in the bathroom? By Nathan? 

I replied

Max: Yea. I was in the bathroom when it all went down. It was a girl her name was Chloe Price. 

Just as I was about to pull up Victoria’s message I got a reply 

Kate: Wow! I knew Nathan was disturbed but not enough that he would bring a gun to school and kill someone. Someone says they saw you leave with David Madsen, is that true?

Max: Yea I went with him.

Kate: Why? David gives me a bad feeling.

Max: Chloe was his step-daughter. 

Kate: But what does that have to do with you? Are you saying you knew her?

Max: I did, she was my best friend up til about 5 years ago when I moved away.

Kate: Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry Max. I'm hear to talk tho I don’t know how much I can cheer you up right now.

Max: Thanks Kate! You are an amazing person! I’m also here to talk if needed.

Kate: Actually that would be wonderful! I don’t know if you know but there’s a video of me kissing a ton of guys! I would never do something like that, I don’t even remember that happening. Apparently Victoria was the one taking the video.

Max: Wowzers Kate! You alright? Need me to sneak over there to give you a hug?

Kate: As much as I would appreciate that. I don’t want to get you in trouble. They have stepped up security with what happened today. I’m glad they did. 

Max: Alright but if you need me to come over there at all. Security or not, I will!

Kate: Thanks again! But I think I’m going to try to get more sleep. 

I decided to see what Victoria had said in the text.

Victoria: Max I heard you were in the bathroom when Nathan shot that girl. Is that true? I know I’ve been a bitch, but I do have a reason why I am. I’m planning on apologizing to Kate tomorrow. I deleted that video of her too.

That was shocking to hear from the Queen of Bitches. But if she was going to attempt an apology to Kate, she was much kinder then I thought. I decided to reply to her.

Max: Unfortunately I was in the bathroom. I don’t remember the actual gun going off. Just remembering Nathan being upset about something and then the girl laying on the ground. Yes Victoria you have been a bitch but you just proved you have a heart with saying you are going to try to apologize to Kate. I just learned of that actually, definitely a bitch move to record it. But good job on deleting it. I’ll come along if you want some support.

I found sleep was gaining a hold on me once again and decided to sleep again. Woke up the next morning saw Victoria had replied, decided to check it

Victoria: Sorry Max, I want to try to be nicer to people, but its hard for me to be. Not going to get mushy or give details. I would like that support, may need some words of encouragement. I was planning on going to apologize around lunchtime. Text me back if that’s alright.

Max: Just woke up, and yea that sounds like a plan.

I got out of bed and decided to take a shower. Gathered up my shower supplies and headed to the shower. The hallway had an eerie feel to it. Anyone I saw was hushed voices. I paid no more attention and entered the shower. I quickly entered the shower stall. Quickly undressed and washed. I got redressed and went back to my room, changed into a different outfit. Then I heard noise coming from in the hallway, people were freaking out. Some slammed their doors. I decide to poke my head out to see what was up and saw Kate covering her mouth. I asked what was happening. She almost couldn’t response, then she showed me an article.

Blackwell Under Investigation  
Monday October 7th a student had brought a gun to the Academy. Police spent the day questioning the student. Police are holding names at this time; But we have learned that the student has told the police about something else that was happening on and off Academy grounds. Early this morning, Police stormed the main building and arrested Mark Jefferson. We don’t know about why he was arrested. More to this story as we find out details.

I look in shock. What is happening? Mr. Jefferson was arrested? At that point I heard my phone go off. I look to see who it was. It was Victoria.

Victoria: Caulfield! Did you hear what happened? Mr. Jefferson was arrested. They brought to come to the Police Station. I’m worried.

Max: I just read the article. I’m here to talk.

I looked back at Kate. Clearly visible on her face is the worry. I just had to give her a hug. At first, she didn’t return it. We went into her room and just waited to see what was going on. I mentioned that Victoria was at the police station. Not sure what the reason was at the time. Kate just gave an “ugh!” I could understand and then I mentioned that Victoria had deleted that video and was planning on apologizing to her today. Kate seemed a bit relieved with that revelation. We both had not expected Victoria to step up with that course of action. We learned that classes were cancelled so we decided to head to get some tea and talk about things. After an hour or two of enjoying our tea, in the dark moments of the past few days, I asked if Kate wanted to tag along to the Price home. Kate at first wasn’t sure, but agreed. She knew it would be good for support. We took the bus to as far as the bus could and walked the rest of the way to the house. I knocked on the door, Joyce answered it. She seemed to look a bit better than yesterday. She let us in, telling us to sit at the table and asked if we were hungry. I nodded, knowing how good her food was. Kate was about to decline as a rumble came from her tummy. We both giggled at that and Joyce smiled too. I asked for waffles and bacon. Kate wasn’t sure, she told me to pick for her. I gave a wink to Joyce and said bring her the “Special”. A few minutes and Joyce brought us food and sat down next to me and we talked. As the conversation was headed to the inevitable, Kate offered her deepest condoles. Joyce said 'thank you.' We asked if there was any news about when Chloe’s body would be released and when the funeral was. Joyce started to tear up and said they wanted to have the service this Friday. After that, she got up and went upstairs for a few minutes and return with a box. She placed the box on the table and then removed the plates from the table. She returned to the table and opened the box, removing the contents, which were William’s polaroid and a bunch of pictures. She started talking about when each picture was taken. One of the pictures was Chloe and another girl, Joyce told me the other girl’s name was Rachel Amber, and that she went missing in April and Chloe was looking for her ever since. Joyce told us that Chloe was always angry. Then Chloe met Rachel and that her anger subsided a little. I had to ask how she met David. She said it was 2 years after the pasting of William. David just showed up at the diner one day and kept coming back every day after that. About a week or two after that, David got up the courage to ask her out, She said yes. Apparently 6 months after that, it got pretty serious and Joyce actually asked him to marry her. Good for her! At that point, Kate looked at her phone and realized the time it was getting to be. She said we should probrably head back to Blackwell. I had to agree with it, I checked my phone and saw Victoria had text me again.

Victoria: They brought me in for questioning! Mr. Jefferson was kidnapping girls and taking them to some Dark Room, and taking photos of them and then killing them. They said there was an empty binder with my name on it! My name! I looked up to him. I’m so scared right now! As much I as I hate saying this but I need someone to talk to, preferably in person.

I relayed to Kate what Victoria had told me. Joyce had overheard it, we all were mortified at this. We decided to leave and go to Blackwell before we got in trouble. As we left, Joyce handed me a picture of me and Chloe when we were kids and William’s camera, I was about to say no to the camera but Joyce gave a knowing look that also said that she wouldn’t allowed that. So I thanked her and put the camera and picture in my bag and gave her a hug and told I would come back tomorrow to visit. Me and Kate left the house and walked to the bus stop. We got onto the bus and I asked her if she wanted to come with me to visit Victoria, I knew it was a bit early to. Victoria really sounded she needed people, and if she was asking me, I knew it must be bad. Kate thought about it as I texted Victoria back.

Max: I’m headed back to Blackwell. I can meet up. Trying to get Kate to tag along if that’s alright.

I look at Kate and she says she would come. She also said that she was still quite upset about what Victoria did. I don’t blame her. My phone buzzed again.

Victoria: Alright and yes please, meet me at my dorm room if you don’t mind. And Kate can come, maybe after we talk about what happened today I can apologize to her.

Max: Alright be there in less than 10 minutes!

The rest of that bus ride was uneventful. We arrived at Blackwell and hurried to the dorms. No one was spotted in the dorm hallway. We made our way to Victoria’s room. Heard some quiet sobbing, I knocked and she answered with red eyes. I went for a hug but she shrugged away. We all went in and sat down. Victoria was on her bed, I chose the computer chair, and Kate sat on the floor. We sat quietly not sure how to start the talk, but that didn’t last long as Victoria started crying again. I got up again and sat next to Victoria and patted her on the back. Victoria tried to talk at that point, at first it wasn’t clear through the crying. After a little bit, she calmed down enough that she was able to really talk. She said that apparently Nathan and Jefferson were working together. She didn’t know that was going on. I had to believe her even if she was buddy-buddy with Nathan. We talked some more on the stuff that happened the past two days, I told Victoria I knew the girl that was killed, and that girl use to be my best friend years ago. Victoria hugged me at that point. She then made the apology she promised to Kate and Kate gave Victoria a hug after. That was surprising. After a little bit we decided that is was time for me and Kate to leave. We group hugged and exited Victoria’s room. Kate went to her room and I went to mine. I turned on my music and laid on my bed, scanned through the messages of other people that texted me. I decided against replying right now, except for Warren who was asking for his flash drive back. I told I would get it to him tomorrow. I just laid there thinking, before I knew it, I was out of it.

 

Oct 10  
I woke up in the hospital, they said I apparently didn’t wake up at all yesterday. Kate apparently was the one that found me, she tried to wake me and after a few minutes of me giving no response, she called 911. The nurse said they ran tests but couldn’t find any reason for me not waking up. One doctor thinks it happened because of the stuff that happened the past few days. They didn’t call my parents which I’m glad for. I can hear my mom saying “you are coming back here right away.” I still want to finish this year in Blackwell, not to mention I had to go to Chloe’s funeral, it’s the least I could do for both her and Joyce. They said a few students and Joyce were taking turns sitting with me. Kate was on duty at the time I woke up. When she said something about never doing that again, I promised. I asked when I could get out of here, hospitals were never my thing. I feel bad about doing this to everyone, especially Joyce. The nurse said I could leave in a few hours since all the tests came back normal. Apparently my stomach decided it was time to eat with a rumble that made Kate laugh. She went in search of a vending machine saying something about it being on here for yesterday’s meal. 10 minutes later, Kate returned with a bag of chips, some beef jerky and a bottle of water. I chowed down on the snacks. Kate said that she would really make up for the meal yesterday with something better, but I told her that she didn’t have to. Kate couldn’t stay too much longer. After she left I pulled out my phone and checked my messages. There were a few people I needed to message. First I saw that my mom and dad messaged me, realizing I hadn't said anything to them about Nathan and Mr. Jefferson being arrested. 

Mom: What is happening down there?! 

Mom: Max? 

Mom: Maxine! You better reply or I’m going to come down there!

Mom: You are worrying me! 

Dad: You are freaking your mother out. Woke up this morning to your mother half packed. Had to talk her down on that. I know there’s a reason why you aren’t replying so I won’t push it. Message us when you’re able.

Max: (to both) Sorry mom and dad, been super busy. Everyone here is a bit freaked out, how much do you know of what happened?

Mom: Just what the news is reporting, a student shooting an ex-student and Mark Jefferson being arrested on charges of kidnapping, drugging, and murder. I’m not happy about this. I want you to come back here.

Max: Mom I don’t want to come back, I love you guys but I felt so lonely in Seattle. The girl that was killed, it was Chloe Price. 

Mom: What? Really?! Joyce’s daughter? First her husband a few years ago and now her daughter. She has it rough. 

Max: Yea she has. I’ve been spending a few hours at her house, being supportive. She actually got remarried in the past 5 years.

Mom: Wowzers! Good for her! I really liked William. I hope she picked someone just as good.

Max: His name is David Madsen. He is a security guard at Blackwell. He actually was the first one on the scene when the student was arrested. I got to go tho mom. Love you

Mom: Love you too Max

I decided to send a message to Warren next, I felt bad about not getting his flash drive back.

Max: Hey Warren, sorry about missing and not getting your flash drive to you yesterday. Totally wasn’t expecting a trip to the hospital.

I went onto Victoria’s messages 

Victoria: Had I known confiding with you about my problems would put you in a comatose state I wouldn’t have, just kidding. Really tho I hope you are alright. I’ll come by your hospital room later.

Max: Oh Victoria! Of course you would say that. :p Does this make us best friends?

I skimmed through some others, saw that Joyce, Dana, and David had texted me. I wonder if David got my number through Joyce. I decided to text Joyce next, but just as I was going to reply, my phone buzzed. Victoria had sent me a reply.

Victoria: Pfft as if. I just have to repay you for talking to me Tuesday evening. At least we don’t have to be enemies. Did they find out what happened to you?

Max: Better than nothing, I’ll take it. And no they ran tests but everything was normal. I actually can leave in like an hour or two. 

Victoria: You better take it, I’m not offering anything better. I will offer to come pick you up and we can go to Two Whale’s when you get out but you’re paying. That’s good.

Max: Actually that sounds like a great idea. Meet up outside the hospital in an hour or two? Will message you with a better time once I found out myself.

Victoria: Sounds good! 

With that done, I went back to messaging Joyce.

Joyce: Max, what happened? 

Max: I don’t know. Neither do the doctors. After we left your house we went to Blackwell dorms and chatted with Victoria for a few hours. Then I went to my room and listened to music, and went to bed after that.

I was curious to see what David had to say.

David: Thanks Max. I know we haven’t known each that long. Being there for me and Joyce the other day, it means a lot. I feel I let down my family. Joyce says you are like a second daughter to her, and that you came with me to tell her about what happened to Chloe. Chloe and I didn’t get along really well. We seemed to clash a lot, I know she has had it rough with losing her real dad. I never wanted to replace William’s spot in their hearts, I want to find my own place. I may not always do the right thing.

What David sent me was really meaningful. I had to think about what I was going to say to him. Finally see what Dana had to say.

Dana: Max! You just had to get in on the action too didn’t you? Really though, hope you are alright. I know we are just beginning our friendship. I can see you are an awesome person. Text me when you get this.

Max: I’m alive Dana, thanks for caring. I’m glad you see that. When I get back to school, we will hangout or something. 

I looked at the time and realized its been almost 30 mins. I got up to try to get attention of a nurse. As I reached for the handle of the door, it opened and a doctor came in. Slightly surprised I walked back to my bed, I asked him when I could leave. He told me I could actually leave now. I may have got a little too excited about that. His face had said it all, if only I could take a picture; maybe another time. He chatted a little bit more and left again. I messaged Victoria again

Max: I can leave at any time now. Will be waiting outside for you now tho.

Almost instantly getting a reply on that one.

Victoria: Finally get an answer, no concept of time. Be there in 15.

I quickly gathered my stuff and headed out front. So glad to be out of that place. I spotted a bench and decided to sit there, and put in my headphones and listened to music while I wait. I was looking around and spotted a butterfly flying around a few bushes. I got up and took out my new/old polaroid and snapped a picture of it, I shook the picture and put it away with my camera. I heard a car horn and turned around to see Victoria in her car, a red Nissan 350Z. I hurried over to the passenger door and opened it. It seemed almost as soon as I sat down, she had already taken off. I quickly buckled up. I told her that she had a pretty car. I was cursing myself a little for not knowing more about cars, but I’m a photographer not a car mechanic. I looked down to put away my headphones and it seemed by the time I looked back up, we were at Two Whale’s. Apparently my face showed some sort of expression, I hear Victoria laughing. All I could say was “what?” I got no reply just the sound of a car door opening. I opened my door and exited the car. I gathered my thoughts and demanded why she was laughing to which that got the response “Damn Caulfield, don’t get snippy with me.” I just sighed and followed Victoria into the diner. We sat down at the furthest booth on the right. Joyce walked up and she said good to see you out of the hospital so soon. I had to get up and hug her, still feeling a little bad about not seeing her yesterday. I sat back down and she took our orders, I ordered an omelet which that got an “ew” from Victoria, she got a salad. We chatted the whole time over our food. It was a pretty good time. It lasted about an hour and half, then we got up to leave, I was about to put money down to pay for my half when Victoria stopped me and said she had it covered. I protested but she really wasn’t having that, so I admitted defeat. We got back into her car, which I wasn’t very thrilled to do. I had to mention to Victoria that she drove a lot faster then I liked. She just laughed and we were off. I swear we made it to Blackwell in record time. I’m pretty sure I white knuckled it the whole time. I faked falling to the ground and acted like I was kissing it. That got a reply, “So dramatic, Caulfield. It’s not that bad”. I picked myself up and closed her car door. We chatted as we walked to the dorms. We were getting some “what the” looks. I couldn’t blame them. We decided to split up outside my door. Victoria asked if I wanted to come to the Vortex party tonight, I had to decline with my friend’s funeral being tomorrow. She nodded and gave an apology and entered her room. I entered my room and set my bag down; I had to decide to figure out what I was going to wear. Something black of course, I’m glad I brought a few dresses even though I'm not always a fan of them. I know I can look pretty cute in them. I laid out my dress onto my couch and a pair of black shoes, pretty basic. With that down I decided to lay down, still pretty early to go to bed, but I was a bit tired. Hoping I don’t fall into whatever happened 2 days ago. I checked my phone, saw that Warren had messaged me, apparently sometime during my ride with Victoria. 

Warren: Max where are you? You escape from the hospital? Pretty hardcore, if you did. Don’t worry about my flash drive, apparently Dana took it for a little bit. Are you ok? You freaked out a few people.

Max: No I didn’t escape. I was let out early. I’m ok as I am going to be with everything that had happened this week.  
I also had to give my reply to David. 

Max: Thanks David! That means a lot. I wish I would have met up with Chloe when I was back here. I just can’t help but think maybe things would be different. I was wondering also if I could get a ride to the funeral tomorrow.

Warren replied. 

Warren: Alright Max, and yea this week is full on crazy. Heard the girl that was killed was an old friend of yours. I’m sorry to hear that. When is the funeral?

Max: Thanks Warren. I wish I would have tried to reconnect with her when I came back here. The funeral is tomorrow, would it be too much to ask for you to come along for  
support? It’s going to be a really hard day for me.

Warren: Sure Max! I’m here for you. What time?

My phone buzzed again, thinking it was Warren to only see that it was David.

David: Don’t be too hard on yourself. I know what happened, I also think I could have done something to keep this from happening. Sure I can, the funeral is around 5 pm tomorrow. 

Max: I may have a friend that will be coming along if it’s not too much trouble.

David: No as long as it’s just one friend. 

Max: Thanks again David. 

Back to messaging Warren.

Max: Funeral is around 5 pm tomorrow. I have a ride if you need one.

Warren: No, I was actually going to offer a ride to you. But I’ll be there, I got your back Max.

Max: Thanks Warren! I may actually take you up on that. I want to stop somewhere before I go to the funeral.

Warren: Ok see you tomorrow.

I had to tell David I just got something else to do before I get to the funeral. He was alright with this. I decided to sleep after that.


	2. Catching Up

Max lets out a “wowzers” as she finishes reading her diary and gets up from the bench. She has only been a few hours from the other timeline, the one where Chloe was alive and the storm was coming. She had to make a choice that was larger than anyone should have to make. She fast forwarded to the point she left in the other timeline. 

Which the universe seemed to want to be extra cruel with bringing her back at the same time of her best friend’s funeral and having a blue butterfly appear and land on the casket. For reasons unknown, Max couldn’t help but smile. She tried to hide the smile as best she could. As everyone was leaving the cemetery, she spotted Victoria, Kate, Warren, Joyce, and David. At the time she couldn’t understand why Victoria was there, Max was basing that off the other Victoria. Max had decided to go to the lighthouse. 

"Wowsers! Victoria actually being nice for once, I’m now half expecting the world to really end. Maybe I should head back to my dorm."

Max made her way to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

"I wish I had chosen differently now. My best friend is now gone. I miss Chloe so much."

Max was spacing out when the bus came. The bus honked which startled Max. She got on the bus and quickly took a seat; luckily there wasn’t anyone else on. She looked out the window to see the sun setting across the bay. Before too long Max was getting off the bus and walking across the courtyard to the dorms. She made it to the front door of the dorm building before she heard someone calling her name. Max turned to see that it was Kate.

“Max, how are you doing?”

“I’m doing ok considering everything.”

“I’m headed up to my room to play my violin, want to hear me play?”

“Sure Kate that seems nice”

Kate opened the door and held it open for Max. The walk to Kate’s room was quiet. Max wasn’t sure what to say, what was written in her diary was still new. Kate opened her door and walked in, Max was about to close the door when someone’s foot appeared in the doorway. Max looked to see whose it was, none other than Victoria. She asked “Can I come in too Kate?” Kate nodded with a smile. This was so much different then what Max remembers, she likes it through. Kate picked up her violin and sat on the floor, Max taking the couch, and Victoria sitting on Kate’s bed. Kate started playing a mellow song. Max closed her eyes and just listened to the melody. She didn’t even notice the music had stopped. Kate was trying to get Max’s attention, to no avail. Kate looked at Victoria for some help. Victoria just held up her arms, giving a “no go” motion. Kate sighs and gets up and walks over to Max. She gently taps Max on the shoulder. Snapping out of being spaced out, Max stutters “wh-what?” Opening her eyes for a brief second, before they close again, as a wave of black void surrounds Max, she hears Victoria gasp and Kate calling to her in a slightly panicked voice “ Max!”   
Kate says “Victoria call 911 right now!” Within a second Victoria is on the phone.

“This is an emergency! A friend of mine fainted. She was actually in the hospital yesterday. Please send help to Blackwell Academy dorms Room 222,” with that Victoria closed her phone and went to the other side of Max. Kate had pulled Max onto the floor and was holding her hand as she said a prayer. Victoria didn’t know what to do but just kneel next to Max and wait for paramedics. Kate finished her prayer and asked Victoria to open the door for the paramedics. As Victoria opened the door, she spotted the paramedics coming down the hallway. The hallway was getting crowded, as the girls were coming to see what the commotion was. A few gasps and hushed questions were asked. Victoria stepped out of the way so the paramedics could get to Max. Within a minute, they set Max on a stretcher and were preparing to leave for the hospital. Kate and Victoria waited a few minutes and talk to all the girls that had amassed in the hallway. After all Kate and Victoria thought they could say about the matter, they made their way to Victoria’s car. As they made their way to the hospital, Kate told Joyce what had happen. 

Kate: Mrs. Madsen, Max has fainted again and she is on her way to the hospital.

Victoria was pulling into the parking lot of the hospital and she found the nearest parking spot. As they passed through the doors, Kate’s phone buzzed. Kate looked at her phone to see Joyce had replied.

Mrs. Madsen: Thank you for telling me, and please call me Joyce. I hope she is alright; this is really starting to worry me. I will be by the hospital later. 

Kate: Same here. Second time in a week, Max better not make this a habit. Alright we'll see you later then.

Victoria had found out what room was Max’s while Kate was texting. They made their way to the room, but weren’t allowed to enter for the time being. Doctors were coming in and out for the next few hours, puzzled expressions on their face as they left. One of the doctors turned to Kate and Victoria saying they could go on in now. Both of the girls went in and scooted chairs next to Max’s bed. Kate held Max’s hand, while Victoria placed her hand on Max’s bed. A few minutes past in silence, Victoria tried not to laugh with very little luck. Kate looked at Victoria with a very confused look. Kate thought Victoria had lost it, Victoria explained, “sorry, I was just thinking back this past week.” Still very much confused, Kate asked, “what about it? I don’t see anything funny about this situation.” Victoria was a little taken back, but understood why Kate had said it.

“Before this week, I wouldn’t imagine being here, worrying about this little hipster, and especially not sitting next to the girl I bullied,” confessed Victoria.

“Oh…. Yeah that didn’t even occur to me,” said Kate with a bit of a sadden look.

“Aw, Kate, Don’t be sad,” Victoria hugged Kate, “I’m glad I came to my senses before I did something that wouldn’t be fixed. I would like to be considered a friend, if you have me as one.”

Kate stumbled for words, she now knew Victoria was nicer then she had thought but to have Victoria ask to be a friend was bringing a whole new set of thoughts. Victoria pulled out of the hug to see Kate’s jaw agape; Victoria laughed and said, “Kate caught speechless, point for me? But really if you need some time to think I can go, we should take shifts. You get first shift, I’ll get some sleep and relieve you from duty later.” Without giving Kate a chance to protest, Victoria was in the hallway. Victoria was headed for the elevator, as the doors opened, to reveal Joyce and David. Victoria decided to talk to them, inform them about Max’s condition. They sat down on the nearby bench. Victoria told them, as Joyce had a question here and there, while David sat silently, nodding once in a while. As the conversation seemed to be drawing to a close, David said, “ I haven’t know her long, but she seemed very kind, a bit quiet though, I hope she comes out of this, “ both ladies nodded. Victoria said, “Kate and I decided to take shifts. I’m headed to my dorm room to catch some sleep before my shift.” They said their goodbyes and Victoria entered the elevator and headed down. 

Kate looked up as the door of Max’s room opened, then smiled as she saw Joyce and David. Kate had to admit that her first impression of David wasn’t that good. David came off as paranoid. Joyce and David stood on the other side of the bed. Joyce said, “We can stay for a while, and I can take a shift if you want.” Kate smiled again and said, “That would be wonderful.” 

The next few hours were uneventful, Kate and Joyce mainly chatting with the occasional comment by David. Joyce and David thought it would be time to go home and come back the next day, Kate got up and gave Joyce a hug before they left. Kate went back to sit in her chair, she found she was more tired than she thought. Not long after, Kate was snoozing peacefully, she dreamt of having tea and strangely Victoria. Victoria was about to wake Kate up when she heard Kate mutter her name, she was slightly worried but couldn’t help but smile at this. Victoria woke up Kate, who jumped at that, and apologized, Victoria said, “it’s alright, was trying to wake you up gently, especially after what you were apparently dreaming about,” a sly grin appearing, Kate saw this and blushed. Kate couldn’t help but think that Victoria looked beautiful. Victoria still having a smile said, “my shift, get some sleep Kate.” Kate said, “Mrs. Madsen said she would take a shift, and I thought about what you asked earlier, and being friends would be nice,” Victoria smiled and gave Kate a hug. After the hug Victoria took the chair Kate was sitting in, as Kate left for Blackwell. 

The next few days passed by uneventfully; Victoria passing off watch over duty to Joyce and then Joyce handing it to Kate, this going on until the 16th. Max woke up in the hospital, no one in her room. She sat there for 30 minutes when a nurse came in. The nurse talked to Max about they had done tests when she was first admitted; nothing had showed up on the test. Max asked, “When can I leave?” 

The nurse said, “Anytime you want.” 

With that, the nurse left the room, Max spying her stuff sitting on the nightstand; she picked up her phone to check her messages, which was flooded with worried friends and her parents. Max decided to wait to reply to messages, she looked through her bag to see a change of clothes with a note from Kate. 

“I thought you might like a change of clothes when you wake up”

Max quickly changed and went back to her phone to text Kate.

Max: Hey Kate, I just woke up, thanks for the clothes, that’s sweet of you. I’m thinking of heading to Two Whale’s right now, want to meet me there?

Max gathered up her stuff and exited the room. As she was making her way out of the hospital, she couldn’t help but think what people were thinking, with her being sent to the hospital twice in one week. As Max reached the main entrance, she heard “chime”; she looked at her phone to see Kate had replied.

Kate: Max! Glad to hear you woke up, you were really worrying me. You’re welcome. Sure I need a break from homework anyway, see you in a few minutes.

Max smiled and continued on her way to Two Whale’s. As she entered she saw Joyce behind the counter, Joyce turned around to see Max, they both smiled and Max took her “usual” seat. Joyce brought Max a cup of black coffee then asked, “Which is it? Pancakes and sausage or Waffle with bacon?” 

“I’m feeling waffle and bacon today.” 

Joyce added, “After I bring you your food, we’ll talk.” 

Joyce walked back behind the counter, Max was looking out the window, when out of the corner of her eye, and she thought she saw Chloe, but when she looked no one was there. As Joyce came back with the food, she saw a tear roll down Max’s face. Joyce was about to ask Max if she was alright, when Kate appeared beside her, Joyce moved over to let Kate have a seat. Joyce asked what Kate wanted to drink and eat, Kate asked for water and a plate of fries. Joyce once again went behind the counter and placed the order, Kate and Max talked for a bit after they ate. Max was about to pay for the food, but Joyce waved her off, saying it was her treat but shouldn’t get too use to getting free food, which got a giggle from both of the girls. 

They said their goodbyes, Max and Kate leaving the diner, they decided to head back to Blackwell. They got onto the bus and chatted about what happened last Friday. “Max, you really scared us, but something good did come out of this, Victoria asked if I would be her friend,” said Kate. Max had a bit of a surprised look on her face from that. Max would never have thought that Victoria and Kate being friends. 

After that, they sat silently the rest of the way to Blackwell. When they got off the bus; Kate asked if Max was wanted to meet up for tea sometime this week, which Max was quite happy to accept. They walked to the dorms, as they entered their floor, everyone seem to be out of their rooms, chatting and such. Most if not all turned and saw Max, running to her, to ask her how she was doing. Kate tried to move through the crowd with Max in tow as quickly as possible. From the back of the crowd came Victoria’s voice, “God damn people, back of, she will talk when she is ready,” everyone startled and backed away from Victoria, Kate, and Max. Successfully making it to Max’s room, Victoria went off to her room. Kate stayed with Max in Max’s room, afraid that Max would have another blackout. She wouldn’t let Max say no. Max noticed someone was bringing her the homework she missed; luckily it wasn’t much, with the school being turned upside down due to certain events. Max also learned that Principal Wells resigned, which drew even more attention onto the school. Rumors were spreading that Principal Wells knew something, but he made a public statement saying he had no knowledge or involvement with the Mark Jefferson incident. He resigned feeling that he wasn’t right for the job with the stuff that happened under his leadership of Blackwell Academy. Which lead to a council type leadership, consisting of Ms. Grant, David Madsen, Mrs. Holda, Mr. Terry, and Mr. Jackson. 

Max and Kate sat in Max’s room as Max went through her small pile of homework; Mostly science assignments. Max sort of wanted to be alone, so she said, “Kate, I’ll be fine, I’ll text or call you if anything bad happens, promise,” Kate was skeptical about this, but she knew Max would keep her word, so she got up, hugged Max, and left the room for her own. 

Max worked on her homework for most of the day. She looked at the time seeing it was 11:50 at night; she decided to sneak out and into the pool. Max made it, thinking no one saw her. Max quickly removed her shirt and pants and jumped in. She laid out floating while looking at the ceiling, thinking about her life. She looked over, there was Chloe doing the same thing as her, Max was a mix of sadness and frightened, a few tears running down. Max heard a cough which scared her more than it should have, partly with the emotions she was having and being scared that she was busted, she slowly looked to see the source, who was Victoria. Victoria said with her normal sarcastic tone, “Maxine, stop making the pool salty.” All Max could reply with was “Max never Maxine.” What dawned on Max was that Victoria wasn’t wearing a shirt or pants. She could help but watch in awe, of Victoria’s slender body, as her slide gracefully into the pool. After a while of Max just staring, Victoria started to blush and said, “Take a picture it lasts longer.” Max quickly looked away after that, she started to make her way to the edge of the pool, intending to climb out of it, when Victoria splashed her with water. Max yelped, and turned around to splash Victoria back, both girls laughing as they had a water fight, after a while they made their way to the edge of the pool, sitting on the lip. 

This was fun, I didn’t think I would have fun with Victoria, she’s pretty awesome and quite pretty, which is weird to think. Max couldn’t help but think.

Victoria had her own thoughts about Max; this hipster is adorable, those freckles definitely add to her adorkable personality. 

Before Max realized what was happening, Victoria was leaning towards Max and gave her a light peck on the cheek, Max looking surprised with the kiss when Victoria gave Max another kiss, this time on the lips, Max didn’t know what to do at first. 

“Max what the hell are you doing? Kiss her back! You two were just laughing and having fun, she gave you a peck on the cheek, then one on the lips! Go for it!” 

Max returned the kiss, making it as passionate as possible, the kiss only lasted for a few seconds, Victoria pulled away blushing, Max still caught in surprise from what just happened but was blushing too. Unsure how what to do next, the girls sat quietly, for a few minutes before Victoria said, “Um… this stays between you and me, Max, I’m not exactly out, and we don’t need the rumors.” 

“I’ll keep it a secret.” 

Both girls got up and got dressed, they stealthy made their way back to the dorms. As they were entering their floor, Max said, “Blackwell Ninjas strike again!” Victoria laughed and quickly put a hand over her mouth and the other hand hitting Max on the shoulder. They made it to Max’s door, when Max placed a hand on Victoria’s neck, Max leaned in and kissed Victoria again, and it lasted longer than their last one. Max broke the kiss off, and gave Victoria a hug and opened her door and entered. Victoria still standing outside Max’s door, in a daze, she eventually popped out of her thoughts and headed to her room. They both were sitting on their own bed, thinking about their feelings and the kisses. Sudden thoughts entered Max’s mind, “What are you doing? Can’t move on quick enough after Chloe? You confessed your love to her and then you go and start making out with Victoria, real nice, Maxine.” 

Tears welling up in her eyes she lays down, sobbing into her pillow, she hadn’t even thought about Chloe, she started to feel horrible. Chloe not even being gone a week and she was kissing someone else. 

While Victoria was thinking about the butterflies that were stirring from the kisses, she thought about Max. The little hipster was having an effect on her that she hasn’t had before. She was happy and it felt great, not like when she had to be “miss bitch” to everyone, which that hasn’t happened in so long. “Could I really be falling for Maxine Caulfield? I wonder what our ship name would be, maybe CaulChase? Nah, ChaseField? I like that.” 

Max still crying, but slumber is winning out over the crying, she totally succumbs to sleep. It’s a restless night for both of the girls, one from good thoughts, and the other being a nightmare. 

Victoria is dreaming of going on dates with Max, while Max is having nightmares of all the timelines, she has been through, she seeing Chloe, the bluenette is saying, “Wow Max, after all that we been through, you claiming your love only a week ago, and now you are kissing the Ice Queen? I see how much I meant to you, you are liar! You don’t deserve to be happy. You probably let me die so you could get with someone else; I think the universe made the wrong choice in who should die.”   
Max awakes, screaming out “Noooo!” The crying is back and she curls up, not wanting to fall asleep again.

Victoria startled from her dream by a girl’s scream, she gets up and looks out into the hallway, and she sees others doing the same. Victoria and some others come out to figure out who it was; they notice that Max was the only one, that didn’t peek out. Kate knocks on Max’s door, the brunette knows why someone is knocking on the door but she doesn’t want to answer, Kate knocks again, stating that she will not leave until she answers, Kate can hear the crying. 

Max gets up and opens the door, before sitting back onto the bed with her knees up her chest, Kate sits beside the brunette and puts a hand on her back. Victoria and Dana are standing in the doorway, Victoria goes to sit on Max’s other side, while Dana kneels on the floor in front of the bed. 

They just sit there, trying their best to comfort Max, the brunette has finally stopped crying out loud, but the tears are still running down her face. She feels like a monster, she can’t possible tell her friends about what was running through her mind. 

Dana had to get up and go back to sleep, she had cheerleader practice tomorrow; she kept apologizing and saying that she would make it up to Max. Victoria gave Dana a bit of a look that said, “really you are more worried about some practice, instead of comforting a friend that is seriously hurting,” Dana hung her head down and quickly left, Kate saw the exchange and made an “tsk-tsk” at Victoria.

Victoria said, “Well, she is more worried about her precious cheerleading instead of staying here to help Max,” Kate said, “That doesn’t mean you get to be mean, not all of us, can just drop our lives to be here for Max, plus we are here for her, Max is in good hands with us. Dana can see that.”  
With a huff from Victoria, she knew that Kate was right. Max’s tears had stopped completely, she seemed to be sleeping now and Kate and Victoria slowly laid the brunette down and cover her up. 

They were about to leave when Max’s eyes popped open and grabbed Kate’s wrist, whispering, “Don’t go, I can’t be alone again, please stay with me,” Kate said, “Alright, I’ll stay for you, I’m here for you,” Victoria slightly hurt at Max’s request but knew she wasn’t in a good state of mind right now, so she let it slide.

Victoria gave Kate a hug and patted Max on the leg before leaving, Kate sat on the bed, holding Max’s hand, Max broke down into crying again, she knew she had to talk to Kate about something, anything. Max said, “I’m sorry for being such a burden on you, I need to tell you something, you most likely won’t believe me, but please keep an open mind.”   
Kate said with a nod, “Max, I’ll listen if you tell me.” Max sighed and said, “I have a power, I can rewind time, I have a bunch of timelines that may have never happened, I spent a week trying to save Chloe, and caused a tornado doing so, me and Chloe chose to have her die, so the storm wouldn’t come, to save the people of Acadia Bay.”   
Kate said, “Max, that isn’t possible, no one can rewind time, you are just trying to make a reason for seeing your old friend die and not being able to save her. Things will be alright, we’re here for you.” 

Max said, “NO! Kate I do have a power, I can prove I do,” Kate still quite skeptic about this, she figured she would amused Max, “How do you want to prove that you have a power?” 

Max said with a sudden bite to her words, “Kate, I can tell you still find it skeptical, if you don’t want to believe me, you can go!” Kate being hurt by this, she gets up and leaves   
Max’s room.

Max texts Victoria.

Max: Please come back over, I need someone else to talk to, I kind of ran off Kate. I don’t want to have her come back and hurt her again.

Victoria’s phone goes off and she instantly reads it, she doesn’t reply but walks to her door, opens it, and walks across the hall, she sees Kate as she closes the door of her own room, clearly a visible expression of hurt on her face. Victoria opens Max’s door, she knew she would need to talk to Max about Kate’s feelings being hurt. 

Max looks up as Victoria closes the door, she opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again without saying a word, she knew she had to think of what to say to Victoria, so there’s no chance of a repeat, she had thought about rewinding to before she upset Kate, but decided against it. 

Victoria sat down next to Max and said, “What the hell is going on? You have a nightmare, you freak out of Kate, hurt her feelings, before sending her away without making things right.” 

Max could feel the tears welling back up, she knew she had hurt Kate’s feelings, but she needed someone that would believe her, she hopes Victoria would be more open minded with their feelings.

Max said, “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to, I just need someone to listen, this will sound impossible, but I hope you believe me,” 

“I’m here Max, I’ll listen, as for believing whatever you want me to, we will have to see,” 

Max nodded and said, “I will take what I can get at this point, I have a power, I can rewind time –“ Victoria cut off Max, “A power? Rewinding time? Really Caulfield? And I can control people with my mind,” Max said, “Damn it Victoria, please I can prove it, pull out everything in your pockets.”

Victoria still not convinced, but did as she was asked, which consisted of her keys, a credit card, some lipstick, a necklace, and a letter. Max carefully studied the objects, Max then rewound to the point right before she asked Victoria to take the things out of her pockets.

Max told Victoria what the objects were, a pair of keys to a Nissan 350Z, a credit card with the numbers 933-119-23 and the security number of 301, a lipstick mostly used, that is a shade of tan, a necklace with a silver chain with a garnet centerpiece and a few copper color stones, and the letter was to an art gallery (The Snow Dove).  
Victoria pulls out the things again and looks at them, she is amazed at how Max was able to tell her about the things in her pockets, but still skeptical, she said, “that doesn’t prove that you have a power, just that you peeked at the time I put the stuff in my pockets,” Max sighed, and rewound time once again, this time to right before Victoria saying “that doesn’t prove anything,” which Max repeated to Victoria.

Victoria’s jaw opened, she now believes Max, and she said, “Alright Max, I believe you, now what?” 

“I have more to tell you, I have another power, I can focus on pictures, that I have either been in or have taken the picture, which leads me to have a bunch of memories of different timelines, like one where I saved my friend from being shot by Nathan. We went on an adventure to figure out what happened to her friend, Rachel Amber. We found out about Mark Jefferson. In one of the timelines I was captured by him, and he drugged and photographed me. I was able to focus on another picture to get away; I even went and changed an event five years ago, which lead me to a timeline where I was in the Vortex party and my friend was paralyzed and dying from it. I decided to change the event back to “normal,” there was a tornado, I was pretty sure that I caused, me and my friend decided to save Arcadia Bay by sacrificing her. ”

What Max said sounded so far-fetched, but after Max proved she actually had a power, it was hard not to believe. Victoria couldn’t think of what to ask or even say, just a blank expression. Max saw this and said, “I wanted to say something because I felt like I was losing my mind, I’m sorry to dump this on you.”

Snapping out of being speechless, Victoria said, “Max, you don’t have to sorry to me, just have to apologize to Kate. She’s hurt.” Max nodded and laid down, she was about to ask Victoria to cuddle, but decided against with their talk earlier about keeping the feelings a secret between themselves, Max did ask, “Victoria, thank you for listening to me, and would it be too much to ask you to leave? I’m going to try to get some more sleep.”

Victoria nodded and got up to leave, just as she reached the door, she turned around and headed to back to Max, leaned over her, and kissed her. Max returned the kiss, with that 

Victoria smiling as she left the room, Max also could help but smile, she and Victoria just felt right for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, so finally have chapter 2 posted, i hope you guys enjoy it, and please leave comments and feedback, it would mean a lot for me to have some to read, and i will reply to any comments/feedback. Thank you for reading!


	3. The Dream

Chapter 3 – The Dream

Kate was still quite upset about what happened between her and Max even though she knew the brunette didn’t mean it. The past two weeks were all around awful, and she would talk to Max tomorrow.

Sleep quickly invading her mind. Just as her eyes were about to close, she saw a figure standing over her. The figure had a beanie, blue dyed hair, and was wearing a tank top with a snake eating itself. The figure sat down on Kate’s bed making Kate bolt up; Unsure what to make of it, she asked, “who are you? Why are you in my room?” 

The blue haired figure removed her beanie, giving Kate a good look of the figure’s face, Kate couldn’t put her finger on why this person looked so familiar, the figure was a girl, she seemed to be crying, and her mouth was moving, but no sound came out.

Kate waved her hand in front of the girl’s eyes to get her attention, then said, “I can see you are saying something but I can’t hear anything from you”. The girl stopped crying, getting visibly frustrated, the girl got up and started pacing, she then spied Kate’s bible on the desk, walked over to it, pointing at it. When Kate just sat there with a confused look on her face, the girl made a motion of picking the bible up.

Kate at this point got up and walked over to her desk, when she went to pick up the bible when she saw an article; it was about the incident of Nathan shooting a girl named Chloe Price, there was picture of Chloe, which looked like the girl standing next to Kate.

Kate let out a “gasp,” she looks at Chloe, and says, “I’m sorry Chloe, for what happened, it’s horrible, I know you aren’t able to talk to me, but how are you here?”. Chloe shrugged, she wasn’t even sure herself, what she needed to do now was to inform Kate about what was coming. She went back to pointing at the bible, she knew some of what the bible says, the bluenette pointed towards the back of it. Kate noticed and opened the bible to a random page near the back, she sort of raised it to let Chloe see, Chloe shook her head and made a gesture that looked like someone turning a few pages. Kate mimicked Chloe, Chloe looked at the pages, reading it, there, she found what she was looking for, pointing at a certain word, “Apocalypse”.

A puzzled look forming on Kate’s face, she wasn’t sure what to make of it, “Was Chloe saying that the end of the world was coming? I wish she was able to talk to me instead of having to point at the word.”. All of a sudden, it seemed like something was listening in on her thoughts, getting quite drowsy, she was able to make to her bed, before passing out.

Cars, signs, barrels, bottles, and other things spread out before Kate. Thinking it looks like some kind of junkyard, out of the corner of her eye she spots Max running over to a bottle and picks it up, and walking off. Kate decides to follow her. The brunette picks up another bottle, and turns to see a doe; pulling out her camera she snaps a quick picture, shakes the instant picture and puts it and the camera into her bag.

Max returns to finding bottles, she has 3 already, just 2 more to go. Walking around the junkyard, she spies a bottle near a hidden campfire. She walks into the alcove that the campfire is in, picks up the bottle, and leaves, as she doing so, a few boxes, and other things drop onto her, she extends her arm out in front of her, the things go back to original resting spot.

Kate couldn’t comprehend what just happened with the boxes, but she kept following Max, the brunette finally found the last bottle, and made her way to the front of the junkyard, where Chloe was waiting for her.

“Thanks, Max!” said Chloe, she started placing the bottles, and taking a swig from the beer she had, “wait -one more for the road,”

“you’re serious about this…” 

Chloe cut off Max saying, “We’re going to shoot all these bottles without wasting a single bullet! Max, you have to help me aim, show me the way, Max.” 

Chloe seem to slip in two people, one walking over to Kate, while the other seems to be continuing what was already going on.

The Chloe that had walked to Kate starting talking to her, “This happened, and yet it didn’t, the date for this event was October 8th. Max has a power, she can rewind time, there was a week that happened, only Max knows about. A timeline where she saved me from Nathan, and we had an awesome week of an adventures, to quote that British sci-fi show “Timey-Wimey”, but it had to come to a choice, there was a storm, we believed that she caused it, so she had to choice between me or the town, follow me for a second, I have one other scene I want you to see,” 

Chloe walked off with Kate in tow, they walked until they reached a small building that was overlooking the train tracks. Chloe hopped up onto a giant spool and sits, patting a space next to her, Kate has a little trouble getting onto the spool, she finally manages to, and sits.

They sit quietly waiting for Max and the other Chloe to lay on the track, which wasn’t long, they laid out across the tracks, just chatting, after a minute, Max gets up, something happens, Max is holding her head and staring blankly in front of her, the other Chloe starts freaking out, “Max! I’m stuck! Help me! Do something!” Max snaps out of it and looks around to see what was around, she spots the building on the hill, she walks up the hill and tries the door of the building, no luck, at the same time, a train horn is getting louder, Max spots a crowbar, she hurries back down the hill, tries to wedge the crowbar next to Chloe’s foot and pulls, it didn’t even budge, the horn is even louder, she looks to see how far the train is away, she runs back up the hill, she breaks the lock on the door, and enters she checks the drawers, first two have nothing that would help, she checks the third drawer and sees a pair of pliers. Just as she leaves the building, she hears screeching and a sickening crunch, Max raises her hand again and time starts flowing backwards, the train getting further away, then time starts flowing correctly again, she runs down the hill, she checks the switch box, it’s unlocked, looking at three wires, she wasn’t sure which to cut. Trial and error seemed to be the way; she cut one, the lights of the switch signal started blinking, time rewound again, she cut the second one and the switch lever clicked, she pulled the lever and the switch in the track released Chloe’s foot, and Max quickly pushed the lever back, and the train was on the same route it had been going. Chloe was glad to be saved again by Max. The brunette mentioned something about getting back to school, and the pair walked down the tracks, sort of holding each other hands.

Max said, “My powers might not last,” to which Chloe replied, “That’s okay. We will. Forever.”

Kate could feel the tears in her eyes, the Chloe next to her wiped the tears from Kate’s eyes and said, “Don’t cry Kate, this was a great moment for Max. What I want to tell you is that the storm Max thinks she avoided with her choice, something far worse is coming, and its going to affect more people than just Arcadia Bay, she is going to have to make another choice.”

Kate flew awake, sweating, unsure of what that was, it felt too real to just be a dream, it felt like a memory. Kate saw it was very light outside, she got up and changed, she knew she needed to talk to Max. Deciding to keep the dream a secret for now, she left her room and walked to Max’s, she knocked a few times, and there was no answer, she checked her phone, Max did leave her a text.

Max: Kate, I’m so sorry for how I reacted last night, I wasn’t in a good frame of mind. Please forgive me; I’ll make it up to you during our tea date, if you are still up for it.

A small smile appearing on her face, she forgave Max the instant the mistake was made, and Max still wanted to have a tea date.

Kate: Max, I understand, I forgave you already, and yes, there’s no way you are getting out of that.

Max was on her way to the Price home once again, a “bzzt bzzt” came from her pocket, she checked to see who it was. It was Kate replying to her earlier text, she was glad that Kate wasn't mad at her, though she would still make it up to her, the bus stopped, and Max exited the bus and walked the rest of the way to the Price house.

Max knocked on the door, to which Joyce opened it, “Hello Max, how are you doing? Come on in, I’ll make you some food,” 

Max asked, “Can I visit Chloe’s room?”

“Of course, if you find something you want to keep, please tell me, she would want you to have something of hers,” 

Max smiled, and she went upstairs, opening the door to Chloe’s room. She looked through Chloe’s clothes, wanting something to wear of hers, she found Chloe’s Ouroburos shirt, she knew it was too big for her, but she knew she could find someone to alter it.

After a few minutes, Joyce called to Max, “food is ready,” Max turned towards the door, something caught her attention, turning towards it, there was Chloe, she was smoking a joint, Max starts to freak out and leaves the room, and as quickly as possible down the steps, she drops Chloe’s shirt, she practically running at this point, leaving the Price house.

Max was running, thoughts going everywhere, she didn’t realize where she was going, the brunette finally coming back to her senses. She saw that she was at the cemetery, Chloe’s grave in front of her. Max collapsed to the ground and curled up on top of Chloe’s grave, uncontrollably sobbing, until she passed out, exhausted from crying.

Victoria was trying to get some shots, she wanted to get more to send to various art galleries around the country. Her thoughts were how she felt about Max and what Max had told her, and proved to her. A Blue Jay landed on the fence next to Victoria, it almost looked transparent, Victoria turned to it and snapped a picture, quickly checking the photo on the camera, there was nothing sitting on the fence in the photo. Victoria looked up from the camera, the bird was gone, she looked around no birds were in sight.

A few hours of getting pictures, Victoria felt satisfied with her pictures, she went back to her car, just as she was about to drive, she got a call, picking it up she saw that it was her mother, she answered it.

“Victoria, I know I should have called you much earlier, but we have been so busy with The Chase Space, we had to remove Mark Jefferson photos and find replacement pieces, this has been a nightmare, Me and your father have decided to come and get you, we feel that school isn’t safe anymore, and we want you to enroll somewhere else,” said Georgia Chase.

“Mother, I am not doing that, I want to finish out my year here, I don’t want to have to move to wherever, I have friends here, ones that share my interest of photography. I haven’t had that before, I don’t want to lose them, so I’m going to finish this year like I planned, and keeping my friendships strong and then going off to college, if you don’t like it, too bad,” said Victoria sternly.

“Victoria! I will not stand for this! Blackwell Academy is corrupted! With the Nathan Prescott shooting, and the incident with Mark Jefferson kidnapping, drugging, and photographing girls! We heard that he even had a binder with your name on it! I want you out of there NOW!” an angry Georgia said.

“No!” said Victoria, hanging up and starting the car, she sped to the road, on her way back to Blackwell, she got a text message thinking it was her mother, she didn’t look.

Kate was sitting on her bed, playing her violin, she still needed to talk to Max, but she figured she could wait; she had done her homework, and she had her weekly Wednesday bible meeting last night, and her abstinence group meeting on Saturday, she had nothing else to do, so she played her violin, she was able to enjoy it again.

Joyce heard Max coming down the stairs, quite quickly, expecting Max to come into the kitchen, she paid no mind, then she heard the front door open and close, by the time, Joyce got to the front door and opened it, Max was nowhere to be seen, Joyce being worried at how Max left without saying a word, she messaged Max.

Joyce: Max, you left all of a sudden, what happened?

She then decided to clean up the untouched food, as she went upstairs to change, she spotted one of Chloe’s tanks, picking it up and carrying it back to Chloe’s room, she wondered, did Max want this? Joyce went to her room and changed into her Two Whales uniform. 

Joyce went to work, her work seem to be slow, her thoughts constantly coming back to Max. The brunette was like a second daughter to her. Joyce’s worry was showing, some of her regulars asking if she was alright. With her shift finally done, still having no answer from Max, she messaged Kate.

Joyce: Ms. Marsh, Max was here this morning, she seemed to want to visit Chloe’s room, I decided to make her some food, she didn’t come down to eat, she just left without saying a word, I’m worried, have you seen her?”

Kate was finishing her last class for the day, she got a text, she went to check it, seeing it was Joyce, she replied,

Kate: Hello Joyce, I haven’t seen her today, she had a nightmare last night, woke everyone up on our floor in the dorms, any clues where she might have gone?

Kate then texted Victoria

Kate: Victoria, Joyce says something happened with Max this morning, she hasn’t been seen since. Can we meet up somewhere to look for her? I’m really worried.

Victoria pulled into the Blackwell parking lot, finding a spot within a second. Visibly frustrated she quickly grabbed her stuff and made her way across the campus to the dorms, she made it to the door of the dorm, when someone tapped her on the shoulder, turning to see who it was, and about to go off on the person, she saw it was Kate. Victoria quickly closed her mouth and turned back around, entering the dorm building, Kate could see that Victoria was quite upset.

“Victoria, what’s wrong? Did you read my text? Max hasn’t been seen since this morning,” Kate said, the words, Max is missing, seem to melt away Victoria’s anger, a worried look appearing on her face, “We need to find her!” said Victoria. Kate had a look of shock from how Victoria had changed in a within past two weeks, it was a good thing but unexpected.

Victoria grabbed Kate’s hand and dragged her to Max’s room first, the blond broke the door down, they didn’t see Max, turning around they went to Victoria’s room, they put their stuff down and left. Leaving the dorms for Victoria’s car, they talked about where they thought Max might be, Kate said “We should talk to Joyce first, she can give us some areas to look.” Victoria nodded and they got into the car and left the parking lot.

There was a knock at the door of the Price house, Joyce got up from the dinner table and answered it, she welcomed Kate and Victoria in, they all sat back down at the dinner table, Kate said, “We haven’t found Max yet, we came to ask about any places you think she would go,” Joyce replied, “hmm, I need to think about some places, I’ll make some food while I think, two burgers?” the girls nodded, Joyce smiled, going to the backyard and starting the small grill, she came back and pulled out two plates with two burger patties on each.

David came home when the burgers were cooking, “Hey Joyce I’m home, something smells good,” a smile appearing across his face, he came around the wall, seeing the two girls sitting at the dinner table, the smile somewhat faded.

“Well hello girls, what’s going on?” said David, 

“Max is missing, no one has seen her since this morning, we came here to ask Joyce about where are some possible places she might have gone to,” said Victoria.

Joyce finished up the burgers and brought them in, setting them on the counter, and turning to the others, asking, “Who wants cheese? Lettuce? Tomato?” Victoria, Kate, and David said yes, Joyce put together the burgers and brought them to the table, taking a seat next to David.

The food was eaten mostly in silence, except for an occasional “mmm” or “this is so good”. After the food was gone, David took all the plates and put them in the sink and returned to the table. Joyce said, “As kids, Chloe and Max had adventures, the lighthouse was one place they went, they had a clubhouse somewhere, never did find out where it was though, they did like hanging out at the beach too,” 

Victoria nodded and Kate said, “Thanks Joyce, sorry to eat and dash, but we want to find her as soon as possible.”   
Joyce said, “No need to apologize, I understand. I’m worried about her too.”

Kate and Victoria were off again, first place was the beach. Kate checked her phone to make sure Max hadn’t text her, still nothing, they made it to the beach, Frank’s RV was parked there, they were thinking of asking, but was worried how that would go. They instead decided to go up to the lighthouse, the trek wasn’t too bad, Victoria was thinking, Wow this is beautiful, I wish I had my camera, they made it to the lighthouse, they saw the bench and decided to sit for a minute, discussing if they should ask Frank or not.

The trek down from the lighthouse seemed longer, the finally made it back to the beach, walking to Frank’s RV, they knocked, Frank’s dog started barking, Frank told the dog be quiet, and he opened the door, Frank said, “What do you two want? Better not be drugs, after that fiasco with Nathan and that teacher, I stopped dealing,” the girls shook their heads, Victoria speaking up, 

“We’re looking for Max Caulfield,” 

“Who’s Max Caulfield?” 

“She’s a friend of ours,” she pulled out her phone, opening a picture, showing Frank, 

“I haven’t seen anyone that looks like her around here, sorry,” said Frank, he turned and went back into his RV, Victoria and Kate walked back to Victoria’s car.

The girls left the beach, deciding to go back to Blackwell, Kate said, “Maybe we should ask others for help.” Victoria knew Kate was right, but she didn’t like it. People at Blackwell still saw her as “Queen Bitch”. She still wanting to keep that title, but she was worried about Max, she wouldn’t admit to anyone else, but she was falling for the little hipster.

They made it back to Blackwell, it was getting late, going up to the dorms, it seemed all the girls of their floor were there, so that was going to make it easy to ask for help. Kate took one side of the hall and Victoria the other, they asked all to come to Kate’s room, all of the ones that Kate asked, said they would come, most of the ones that Victoria asked said they would come too, Kate had to convince the ones that Victoria couldn’t enlist. 

Victoria and Kate told all that Max was missing, and that she was upset about something. Everyone agreed to help, though Taylor wasn’t at first, but a “firm” talk from Victoria changed her mind. Kate and Victoria informed the others about where they have been already. Brooke left the room, only to come back with a map of Arcadia Bay, she circled the lighthouse, the beach, Two Whales’, Blackwell, and the Price house. 

The plan was made, splitting into a few groups, they picked the places they were to search, Kate decided to stay at the dorms and provide information, and circle locations that were checked, Brooke and Stella took the junkyard, Dana and Juliet took the town opposite of the junkyard, Taylor and Victoria went around asking the various people of Arcadia Bay.

About an hour and half into the search, no one had found any new info, it was getting late, and a good portion of the town had been cleared. Taylor and Victoria were heading back to Blackwell, just as they passed the cemetery, they spotted Max. Victoria brought the car to a screeching halt, Taylor muttered some curses, Victoria jumped out of the car, and ran to a very spooked Max.

Max was about to take-off away from the screeching car when she heard her name being called, Max had cried almost all day, her appearance mirrored that, her eyes were red and puffy, she didn’t want to see anyone for a while, but what she didn’t know was that the girls on her dorm floor formed a search party for her.

Victoria had almost full sprinted to Max, Taylor still recovering from the sudden stop, she watched as Victoria ran to Max. Taylor knew Victoria was trying to turn over a new leaf on how she treated others, but this was something different, Taylor decided to push it out of her mind for now.

Quickly wrapping Max in a tight hug, Victoria whispered, “Max, don’t do this again, I….We got scared! Joyce told us that you ran off from her house without saying a word. What’s wrong? You know you can trust me now, since you told me about your powers,” tears starting to form in her eyes.

Max didn’t really say anything but cry again, it did feel nice to be in someone’s arms, her legs gave out, her and Victoria slowly collapsed to the ground, they stayed like that for a little bit. Taylor was surprised to see this, but she didn’t want to interrupt but the temperature was dropping and the sun was almost completely gone.

Taylor was starting to shiver from the cold, she “um-uh”-ed to get the other girls attention, which had worked, both girls looked at Taylor and slowly got up. Victoria straightening out her clothes and wiping her tears away, Max on the other hand could care less about how she looked at the moment.

They got back into Victoria’s car and quickly made it back to Blackwell, the other girls were waiting for them when they got onto their dorm floor. Victoria had taken lead, Max second and Taylor taking the back, they pushed their way to Max’s room.

Victoria asked Taylor to go, Victoria needed to talk to Max in private, Kate tried to come in as Taylor left, but Victoria held up her hand and stopped Kate from entering, Kate didn’t know what to do but just accepted it and went to her room.

Finally alone, Victoria had got Max to Max’s bed, she was laid out with tears still coming down her face, Victoria somewhat pushed Max closer to the wall, the blond laid next to Max, she was about to speak when arms came around her and Max’s face nuzzled into her. 

Victoria put her arms around Max, the blond hadn’t really cuddled with anyone before, most of the time it was just sex and done, or people thought she was too bitchy. She knew was quite bitchy to Max when Max first started at Blackwell, but they were warming up to each other.

After Victoria put her arms around Max, the brunette seemed to have quietly fallen asleep. This made Victoria smile, she knew she liked Max, but to actually be falling for her, it was new and welcomed, she just hoped that Max felt the same about her, even with all the stuff between them. Not too long after Max fell asleep, Victoria followed suit, she would talk to Max tomorrow.

The sunlight peeking through Max’s window, a gentle knock on her door, no one answered, Kate slowly turned the handle and opened the door to see quite a scene. Victoria and Max cuddled up together, A gasp escaped her lips, which stirred Max, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, looked at Kate.

Max then looked at the girl she was cuddling, and then back to Kate, who had made a quick retreat from Max’s room, Max didn’t want to get up, she was enjoying the warmth from Victoria, but she knew she had to talk to Kate, tell her what happened. Max slowly got up trying her best not to disturb Victoria, she climbed over the blond and made her way to the door.

Kate was about to enter her room, she wasn’t sure what to make of what she had seen, Kate knew Victoria was trying to be nice but to be cuddling with anyone especially Max? 

Max rushed over to Kate, Max doubted that Victoria wanted Kate knowing about the cuddling, “Kate, what you saw, I needed someone to just be with me last night, yesterday wasn’t a good day for me, please keep this between us, don’t tell Victoria that you saw me and her cuddling,” 

Kate nodded and asked, “what did happen yesterday, you had all of us worried, something is going on that you aren’t telling others, you need someone you can confided in,” 

“I tried to tell you the other night, but you didn’t believe me, which I’m sorry I upset you that night, I did tell Victoria, she has been awesome,”  
Kate said, “Max, I forgave you, I could see something was bothering you, I care about you, I just wish you would tell me, but if you and Victoria can confide in each other I’m all for it, and I promise this is between us,” Max hugged Kate. 

“Kate you are awesome too, I’m sorry for what I did, tea time tomorrow, 4 pm.”

Kate went into her room, and Max went back her room, Victoria was still asleep, Max smiled, a thought coming into her mind, she quickly got her Polaroid camera, snapping a shot, the flash woke up Victoria. Disoriented from a combination of sleep and the flash, once she gained some comprehension of what just happened, she got angry, and demanded the photo from Max, who giggled, hiding the photo from Victoria, after a while Victoria gave up, but vowed to get revenge on Max.

Victoria snuck out of Max’s room, she didn’t want to give people any rumors to spread, even if they were true or not, Max got her shower caddy and headed to the showers, Dana was standing just outside her dorm room, the door to the stairway opened and something flew out and hit Dana, hard enough that she went down with a thud, gasping Max instinctively raised her right hand out in front of her.

Time seemingly slowed and starting going back, Max watched as the events went in reverse, she yelled, “Dana! Come here I want to show you something in my room,” Dana gave a huff but came over to Max; they went into Max’s room, where Max opened a drawer on her desk, pulling out a picture of a butterfly.

Dana was awed at the beauty and she was sure hadn’t seen a butterfly that blue before, Max smiled at Dana’s expression. They left Max’s room, Dana going back to her door, noticing a small dent in the wall where she was standing before Max had called her over, she looked around to see what seemed to be a small black rock or something similar.

Max satisfied with her saving Dana from being hit, she went to the showers and quickly showered, she went back to her room and changed into some fresher clothes. She went to ask Victoria if she would come with her to the Price house, Max still wanted to get a shirt of Chloe’s and to apologize to Joyce, she didn’t trust herself enough to go on her own.

Victoria agreed to come, she was jumping for joy inside her mind, she smiled and they made their way to her car, she could see Max was worried about riding with how she drove. Victoria decided to take it easy this time, they made it to the Price house with Max being more relaxed this time, Max knocked on the door looking guilty, Joyce opened the door and instantly gave Max a hug.

They sat at the dinner table, Max apologized, she didn’t say anything about seeing Chloe in her room, she just said that she was still dealing with Chloe’s death, which for the most part was the truth. Joyce nodded and went to Chloe’s room and picked up the shirt Max had yesterday, she walked back to the girls and handed Max the shirt.

Joyce was happy to give Max that shirt, “Well I can’t stay I have work to go to, if you two want to come by Two Whale’s I’ll treat you two to some food.” The girls nodded, knowing Joyce’s food was amazing, and Max thanked for Joyce letting her have the shirt. Max asked Joyce if it was alright if she could have it altered to fit herself, seeing the shirt. 

Victoria let her disgust be known about Max’s choice of wardrobe, she would just have to take Max on a clothes shopping spree, in hopes that she can find a style that would essentially “Max”.

The rest of the morning went by well; Max and Victoria left the Price house, and headed back to Blackwell for their afternoon classes.

The classes went by quickly, Max was walking to the dorms, semi lost in thought when someone tapped her on the shoulder, and Max jumped and screamed which drew the attention of the people that were chilling on the front area of Blackwell.

Max spun around to see who it was, which was Victoria, who’s expression was a mixture that Max couldn’t tell, “Damn, Victoria,” Max said with a slightly sadden look, “Sorry Super Max,” Victoria said giving Max a hug.

After they broke away from their hug, they walked to the dorm building in silence, Victoria was the one that broke the silence, “So Max, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in Portland tomorrow?” Max looked at Victoria with an expression that half surprise and half happy, “Yea, I’m totally down with hanging out,” said Max.

They looked around the dorm floor, without seeing anyone, they turned to each other, gazing into each other eyes, feelings rising to the surface again. Max tiptoed to give Victoria a kiss, their lips gently pressed together, Max watched Victoria closed her eyes, the kiss abruptly ending when they heard violin playing from Kate’s room, they smiled for another reason, Max walked to Kate’s door and knocked.

“Hello?” Kate asked, “Hey Kate, can we come in?” Max asked, “Sure Max!” Kate said with a giddiness to her voice, Kate opened the door and went back to where she was sitting, Max and Victoria sat on her couch, they were sitting a bit close, Kate noticed this and decided to not to act on it.

“Want to hear me play?” Kate asked with a joyous look, “Yeah!” Victoria and Max said in unison, Kate giggled at that, she picked up her violin and started playing.

The evening went by super-fast, Victoria and Max just listened to Kate’s elegant playing, shortly after Kate’s violin session, and the girls went to sleep in their own beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, i hope you all are enjoying it, i wish i had some comments about thoughts. May have to wait for Chapter 4


	4. The Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a small section in this chapter, i'm going to ask for someone to please help me out and write it. Send it to madness90901@gmail.com

The sun peaked through Victoria’s window, though she was up way before the sun was on the rise. The excitement of hanging out with Max and the others today was in Portland kept her from sleeping too much.

The alarm finally had gone off; Victoria quickly hopped up, turned off the alarm, got dressed, and gathered her things. She sent a few texts, to Taylor, Courtney, and Max.

Victoria: Tay, you better be up and ready!

Victoria: Courtney, if you aren’t up, I’ll wake your ass up!

Victoria: Hey Max, fun day ahead! Better be up!

With that she opened her dorm door, heading to Max’s. She noticed the door was cracked up, some light laughter coming from within. Victoria pushed the door further open, seeing Max and Kate hanging out and laughing, completely obvious to Victoria’s presence. Victoria got their attention with an “um-uh.”

Both girls stopped laughing and looked at Victoria.

“Oh hello Victoria,” Kate said with a smile, Max gets up and gives Victoria a hug.

Victoria just freezes there wondering why Max just hugged her in front of Kate. The hug was meant as a sign of friendship, but Victoria still being Queen Bitch, even if she had lightened up on being so. She wasn’t used to getting hugged.

Max noticed how stiff Victoria got from the hug, “It’s alright, Victoria. You can relax,” whispered Max. She released Victoria and sat back down.

“Can Kate come with us today, we had plans today, and I don’t want to break it off after the incident from a few nights ago.” Max asked.

Victoria thought about this for a couple of seconds, “I’ll let her come if you two let me buy you both one outfit of my choice.” She said with a sly grin.

Kate looked slightly terrified; she relaxed after Max gave her a reassured look.

Max sighed, “Alright Victoria,” said Max.

“You two ready then? Courtney and Taylor are coming, my car isn’t big enough to fit all, so me and Max are going to be in my car, and Kate, you are going to ride with Courtney and Taylor,” said Victoria.

Kate looked away to hide her fear from Victoria and Max. Max noticed this while Victoria didn’t. Max walked over to Kate and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kate jumped slightly from Max’s hand on her shoulder. Kate turns to look to see whose it was.

“Kate, what’s wrong?” Max said, gently squeezing Kate’s shoulder.

“I’m not sure I want to go anymore, I thought we would all ride together,” said Kate with a twinge of sadness.

Max pulled Kate up into a hug, “Aww Kate, please come I want our tea date!” Max said.

Returning the hug, Kate said, “I’ll go if I can be in the same car with either you or Victoria, I don’t want to be alone with Taylor or Courtney, I’m still afraid of those two.”

Victoria stepped up this time, giving a group hug. Kate and Max looked up at Victoria, slightly shocked. “Alright, then we take Courtney’s car, us three will sit in the backseat, while Courtney drives and Taylor take passenger seat.” Victoria said.

Kate’s expression changed to being relieved. “Thanks Victoria, I’m glad to see you so understanding now,” said Kate.

Victoria texted Courtney the change of plans, after that the three girls left Max’s room for the parking lot.

Courtney was just getting the last of her things together when her phone goes off.

Queen: Change of plans, we’re only taking your car, and Kate is coming along too.

Courtney let out an “Ugh”. She grabbed her things and went in search of Taylor. She knew Taylor was seeing someone and that they were pretty serious, Courtney texted Taylor.

Courtney: Taylor, we need to head to the parking lot, to meet up with the queen, don’t make me come to your lover’s room!

Courtney made her way out of the girl’s floor. She decided to wait for Taylor in the stairwell. After 5 minutes of no sign from Taylor, Courtney went to Taylor’s lover’s room.

Taylor knew she had to leave but the appeal of her boyfriend was too much. She started kissing his neck, her boyfriend barely moved, she worked her way to his ear, and she nibbled on his ear, still no response. She bites his ear a bit hard; he lets out an “OW” jerking his head away from Taylor.

Taylor had a big grin on her face, her boyfriend still rubbing his ear as he looked at Taylor, returning the grin. She straddled him and kissed him, she started to feel his member getting hard. 

Just then the door busted open, a loud crack and a very angry looking Courtney standing there. “GOD DAMN TAYLOR! I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR ASS TO THE MEETING SPOT! NOT FUCKING RYAN!” Courtney shouted.

Some of the other boys on the floor were starting to open their doors after Courtney’s yelling, most were angry, a few curious. Courtney turned and left the floor, feeling satisfied that would get Taylor to come on. 

Taylor and her boyfriend were shell-shocked. As the curious boys from the other rooms, started to peek into the room, some pulled out their phones, snapping pictures. Ryan jumped up closed the door, turning back to Taylor. “What the fuck?! What the hell was that about? That definitely not how I wanted to start my morning” Ryan said.

Taylor still being a bit shocked and angry about what Courtney just did, she didn’t answer. She was almost on the verge of crying. She got up, got dressed and hugged Ryan, and whispered “I’m sorry for what happened babe, I’ll talk to her about that later.”

A loving kiss and Taylor was on her way to the parking lot. She spotted everyone else waiting on her. Courtney had a big grin on her face, Victoria had an impatient look, Max and Kate had expressionless faces.

“Sorry Victoria and so not fucking cool Courtney!” said Taylor. Victoria made an “psh” but said nothing, while Courtney still had a grin.

“Well don’t make me wait while you fuck your boyfriend,” spat Courtney.

After all was said and done, everyone got into Courtney’s car, quickly left Blackwell parking lot. Half the ride to Portland was awkward silence, no one was sure of what to talk about. The silence was broken by Taylor; she was fury about Courtney stunt. “What the hell is wrong with you Courtney?! If this fucks with my relationship, you are going regret doing that,” said Taylor with much fury.

“Don’t even! You spend more time with your boyfriend now then you do with me anymore! And when we do plan hanging out, you are always late! So don’t get pissed-“she was cut off when her car ventured off into the opposite lane, crashing head on into a semi.

Max quickly raised her hand, almost instinctively; she rewound time back to the limit. “Hey Courtney, can we um pull off to the next gas station, I need to use the bathroom,” said Max with a bit of anxious tone.

“Alright Max, can be letting people use my car as a toilet,” joked Courtney. They pulled off at the next gas station, Max motioned for Victoria to follow her into the place. At first Victoria wasn’t going to go, but she noticed Max’s worried look.

Max and Victoria entered the gas station. “Alright Max, what’s wrong?” Victoria asked.

Max looked around to see if anyone was nearby. “I had to rewind, we got into a crash after Taylor and Courtney got into an argument,” said Max.

“Holy shit, I’ll talk to them,” said Victoria, she went back outside. Max figured to give her a few minutes to sort them out. Max decided to actually use the bathroom.

The other girls spotted Victoria coming back out, she looked pissed. “Alright, Kate please go inside and pick out some snacks or drinks, I need to talk to Taylor and Courtney in private, and this could get nasty,” said Victoria. Kate did what Victoria asked; she scooted out of the car and went into the store.

“You two need to sort your shit out! I will not have you two ruin a fun day for all of us! You guys sort it with the time given with those two in the store,” Victoria demanded.

Meanwhile in the store, Kate was looked at snacks, she was getting a little hungry. Max walked out of the bathroom, she saw Kate and walked up to her. “Hey Kate, what are you getting?” Max asked.

“Hey Max, I don’t know, I’m a bit hungry, I usually don’t eat much of this stuff,” said Kate. 

“Oh really? Hmm try this,” Max said while she handed Kate a bag of ‘Funyuns’. “These are good,” said Max.

All of a sudden they heard yelling from outside, looking over the shelves, they see Courtney and Taylor angry, almost to the point that it’s a full out brawl. Max and Kate rush to the front counter, quickly paying for the chips and exiting the store. They had to stop the fight from getting too out of control and having the cops called on them.

Taylor and Courtney calmed down more than enough to continue on the trip. The girls got back into the car and the ride was off again. Victoria spotted that Kate had ‘Funyuns’ and raised an eyebrow at Max.

Max saw this, “don’t be hating those, they’re yummy!” said Max. Victoria rolled her eyes and Max laughed. The atmosphere of the car ride changed considerately, more relaxed. 

They arrived at their first destination, a semi-formal breakfast restaurant. Max felt underdressed for the place, but went in anyway.

Within seconds of entering, they were seated at a table for five. The waitress took their orders, Victoria got coffee and strawberry crepes, Max got coffee and French toast with blueberries, Courtney got orange juice and baked oatmeal with blueberries, almonds, and coconut milk, Taylor got orange juice and a meat lover platter, and Kate got orange juice and French toast with cranberries.

After a few minutes, their drinks came, while waiting for the food, idle chit-chat was made. When the food came, everyone sat quietly and ate their food. As soon as everyone was finished their food, Victoria quickly paid and they left.

The next stop wasn’t too far from the restaurant, a ten minute drive. The place was a clothing store that definitely looked like a place Victoria shopped. Victoria started to get antsy; she couldn’t wait to dress up Max and Kate.

They were rushed into the store by Victoria; she had Taylor and Courtney keep Max and Kate near the changing rooms. Victoria got Max’s and Kate’s clothing sizes and went off to find some clothes to have them try on. As soon as she was away from the others, Victoria became giddy, she couldn’t wait to see what Max and Kate looked like in them.

Victoria came back with a few outfits for both, she kept the outfits a secret, putting the ones that would fit Kate in one fitting room, and the ones that fit Max in the other.

\- No clue how to write next scene - 

\- Looking for someone to write it-

\- Sorry to my readers-

Victoria got a call, checking to see it was her mother, she quickly moved away from the other girls and answered the call.

Georgia: Victoria what is with these charges? 600 dollars for clothes? 100 dollars for food? We didn’t allow that!

Victoria: Why does it matter? It’s not like we don’t have the money!

Georgia: Well actually it does! The Chase Space isn’t doing so well.

Victoria: So what if that place goes under!

Georgia: Me and your father have been putting money into it, to keep it afloat, not to mention the expenses from you!

Victoria: That sounds like your fault! But fine I’ll watch what I buy.

Georgia: One other thing, we want you to come home! We don’t like Arcadia Bay anymore; we feel it’s not safe.

Victoria: NO! This is the last time I will say this, I WILL NOT BE LEAVING!

Victoria hung up after that, she sat there for a little bit unsure what to do. She started to feel tears well up in her eyes. Victoria jumped when a hand gripped her shoulder; she looked around to see it was Max’s. Max took Victoria into a hug and Victoria started sobbing. 

They slowly collapsed to the ground. Victoria leaned into the crook of Max’s neck.

“I’m here for you, Vic,” Max whispered.

Victoria stopped crying enough to talk.

“My mother wants me to move back to Seattle, I don’t want to. Especially after I started opening myself up, and whatever it is that we have,” said Victoria.

Max is a bit surprised that Victoria cares so much, but smiled and gently squeezed Victoria. Max leaned in and brought her lips to Victoria’s. Victoria stiffened at first but melted into the kiss. It’s not long after when they break the kiss and sat silently.

Eventually they return to the others, Taylor and Courtney were on their phones as Kate fidgeted. They all leave and split into two groups, Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney going off to do their thing, as Max and Kate go to a nearby tea parlor for their weekly tea date.

Max and Kate looked at what the tea parlor had to offer. Kate picked chamomile with lemongrass tea and Max got peppermint tea. They chatted about an hour on how the day was going. After they finished their tea, they met back up with Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney.

They all decided to go shop for costumes since Dana’s Halloween party was coming up soon. Max and Kate were reluctant at first. Taylor found an “adult” nurse costume, Courtney decided on a classic looking witch. Victoria found a few pieces for a costume she was making. Kate found a Hawt Dog Man and instantly handed to Max, which the rest of the girls were said “totally need to get that Max!” or “perfect for you Max!” Kate picked up a bunny costume.

They quickly paid and move onto finding a place for dinner. Victoria was oddly quiet about where was chosen to eat, which was a mama & papa Italian restaurant. They were seated within seconds and food was ordered not too long after that. While waiting for the food, Taylor’s questions about why Victoria was acting the way she was and what did it have to do with the little hipster. 

Taylor came up with a quick plan; she accidently knocked her drink into Victoria’s lap. Victoria started to rage, which made people around her cringe or look in shock. Max rewound and started to talk to Taylor, to keep her from knocking her glass into Victoria’s lap. After a little chat with Max, Taylor tried to accidently dump her glass into Victoria’s lap again.

Victoria raged again, Max rewound again and a headache formed in Max’s head. Max could have sworn she heard howling laughter from the fartherest reach of her mind, only lasted a faction of a second. Max then felt light headed and blood to trickle. She put a napkin to her nose and grabbed Victoria’s hand, dragged her to the bathroom.

Victoria was about to ask why Max dragged her to the bathroom, but seeing Max remove the napkin from her nose. The amount of blood started to worry Victoria, she was about to put an arm around Max but was shooed away.

“This happens sometimes after I use my powers, but that not why I had you come to the bathroom,” Max said. Max finished cleaning up her upper lip. “Taylor kept trying to knock her drink into your lap. You would start to rage, I had to rewind twice, any clue why she would try that?”

Victoria was lost in thought, trying to figure out why Taylor would do it.

“I don’t know, maybe I should have a talk to her.” Victoria said.

Max pulled Victoria close and gave her a kiss, Victoria was a bit surprised at first but melted into the kiss. The kiss ended a bit sooner than Victoria wanted, Max moved towards the door.

“Tell Taylor to come to the bathroom, I need to talk to her,” said Victoria.

Max nodded before she exited the room. She made her way to her seat.

“Hey Taylor, Victoria would like to talk to you in the bathroom,” Max said.

A worried look appeared on Taylor’s face as she got up. She walked to the bathroom begrudgingly, opened the door and spotted a furious looking Victoria that paced back and forth in front of the sinks.

Taylor froze just inside the door. She almost goes back through it, but Victoria saw Taylor. Victoria walked up to Taylor, grabbed her arm and pulled farther into the room.

“Do you have something you want to talk about, Taylor?” asked Victoria.

Taylor got nervous, but answered.

“I wanted to ask what’s going on with you and that little hipster?” Taylor asked.

“Whatever is going on is Max and mine’s business,” said Victoria.

“You two are dating aren’t you,” Taylor implied.

Victoria stepped up, closed the space between her and Taylor.

“Why does it matter to you!?” Victoria questioned, pointed a finger at Taylor.

Taylor tried to move away from Victoria, it didn’t work. Victoria forced Taylor to have her back against the wall.

“I want to know, because I thought I was a friend of yours! I thought you would tell me everything,” Taylor said.

Victoria softened at Taylor’s word.

“You are my friend, but I didn’t want it to be out in the public yet. I didn’t imagine myself falling for that hipster, but with everything that happened recently, you could say I had a change of heart, almost literally,” Victoria said.

Taylor relaxed upon seeing Victoria’s change in behavior. 

“If you were worried I or even Courtney would judge you for that we wouldn’t. We want you to be happy.” Taylor said with a sigh.

Victoria was taken back at Taylor’s assumption.

“I-I didn’t…” 

Victoria didn’t get to finish, Taylor stepped up and wrapped her arms around Victoria. As quickly as the hug started it ended. 

“Victoria, it’s alright, I just want to be in the loop on things,” said Taylor.

Before Victoria could say anything else, Taylor headed out the door to the others. Victoria couldn’t help but smile.

The rest of dinner and the trip went uneventful. Victoria had a small chat with Courtney about Victoria and Max dating, to which Courtney gave a small grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! sorry for the shorter chapter and for it taking so long

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, thank you for reading, this is my first story and fanfic EVER! so please leave me some comments on your thoughts, questions, and how i can improve the story or my writing.


End file.
